Derek Levy
Florida |affiliation = N/A |current_efeds = OWW Takedown |brand = |alignment = Heel |wrestling_style = British Technical, Submission Artist |finisher = "Darkness Falls" (Double Underhook Facebuster) |trainer = Petey "Wrecking Ball" Johnson |debut = (OWW) 2007 |record = }} Derek Levy is an American e-wrestler of Dutch and German descent that competed in OWW Takedown from early winter 2007 to summer 2009 and then went on a hiatus later that year until coming back from 2010 till it's closing in 2011. He is a former two-time OWW Tag Team Champion alongside Steven Bolton as part of "The Miltia", and were also crowned the first ever Undisputed Tag Team Champions. Derek Levy also has the particular distinctions of being the one who ended the nearly year-long tag team streak of fellow OWW Takedown alumni, Carnage Creed and defeating Kid Kash twice. As of press-time, he is also the final OWW Challenge and World Heavyweight Champion, having unified the Titles on the final show, "Death Before Dishonor". He is currently wrestling for Apex Pro Wrestling. Derek Levy is often considered by friends and peers to be one of the most respected and feared wrestlers to ever set foot in TakeDown. His ring and mic skills, combined with his ferocity and intelligence, make him both an extremely powerful ally and a frightening enemy. Professional Background Derek Levy started out in the Indies after earning his High School Diploma. He was properly trained by a 6'9, 300-plus pound behemoth known as Petey "Wrecking Ball" Johnson. He won nearly every major Title in his promotion and was the first graduate of his teacher and mentor's school. His first big break outside of the Academy started after winning the TWI Tag Titles with a then-unknown Ryan Evans, who would eventually become a brother-figure to him. Derek went on to wrestle in various parts of the United States with Ryan and later went to a promotion Mexico, and became a World Champion in every promotion he went to. There is some controversy regarding his World Title win in the Mexican promotion "Dueling Dragons Wrestling", as he was stripped of the World Title because of some backstage political whim and it was awarded to the son of the promoter, a moronic low-carder named "El Junior Matador" just under an hour after winning the Title. Derek and half the roster proceeded to pummel the so-called "Champion" in the parking lot and he and several other main-eventers promptly no-showed tapings and house shows throughout the rest of the month in protest; effectively leading to the company's eventual financial ruin. But, to date, he has achieved his greatest success in Japanese promotion, "Sword & Shield Wrestling". It was in S&S where he had truly gained his reputation by having the third longest reign as Universal Champion (their World Title) in the company's history, and also having acclaimed reigns as their Television and Submission Champion, as well. It was also in S&S where he was embroiled in an epic feud with Ryan Evans over the Universal Championship after Ryan was drafted to S&S from an American promotion in the Midwest, starting with a 70 minute draw in a Steel Cage, a non-Title 2 out of 3 Falls Match which Ryan won, and finally a Submission Match which saw Derek ultimately come out on top after Ryan botched a Shooting Star Press. Not long afterward, both Derek and Ryan signed multi-year contracts with OWW TakeDown. However, since the S&S Board Of Directors forbade Derek from bringing the Universal Championship with him, he was forced to forfeit the belt and he requested that he award the belt to on-off again S&S ally and rival, "The White Tiger" Hanz Kikazi. Since September 2009, Derek became the head-trainer to Petey Johnson’s wrestling school after the latter had to undergo chemotherapy for cancer. In November, Petey decided to respect the wishes of a strongly-concerned Derek and Petey’s family to retire from wrestling altogether for the sake of his health and he also sold his school to Derek. Derek then promptly fired the other trainers as he felt they weren’t teaching the students the true fundamentals of wrestling, and relocated the school to St. Augustine, Fl. His revamped training staff consists of Ryan Evans, Hanz Kikazi, and the top graduate of that year’s class; Psycho Dragon. Career The Best Case Scenario (2007-2008) Derek Levy made his debut in Takedown in December 8, 2007, calling himself "Wearedoomed". His sarcastic attitude and disdain towards authority figures immediately made Derek a polarizing figure amongst the fans. While he found his career in a dismal slump due to management's refusal to push him (if they booked him at all), Derek tried to make the best of it by aligning himself with fellow rookies, Ryan Evans and Ceaser Pineda, as part of "The Entourage", which would later become an extension of then OWW World Heavyweight Champion WWEFan's own stable, forming the "Elite Circle" in the process. Unfortunately, this did nothing to help Derek's situation as he continued to remain in the dark. However, Derek managed to acquire both a solid fanbase and management's attention by holding his own in a key events prior to the upcoming show, "Year Of Glory", by engaging in a short program with Jose Ricardo, and also proving that he could hold his own in a match against Jose on TakeDown, and during the Crisis-Cage match at "Year Of Glory". Even though Derek didn't win either match, his heart and determination to make an impact opened everyone's eyes to his true potential. Afterwards, Derek was placed in a program with Kid Kash that saw Kash being the target of both verbal and physical mockery at the hands of Derek. After a grueling contest at "The Fall Out" between the two men, Derek saw his first win in TakeDown by making Kid Kash tap out to the Crippler Crossface. Later that night, he and Ryan Evans participated in a well-received rap battle segment between Bangsurluna and the humiliated Kid Kash, eventually defeating them after Bangsurluna choked out in the final round. Heel turn; The Silver Phoenix (2008-2009) The night after his win over Kid Kash at "The Fall Out", a special edition of "DOOMED TV" was cut short after Derek snapped over derogatory comments made by the internet wrestling community over the match. Later that evening, he and Ryan Evans got into a heated argument over Derek's immature behavior and, as a result, The Entourage disbanded and solidified what eventually becomes a universally-acclaimed heel turn. Later on, Derek's fangs came out after he verbally assaulted once close friend, Ella Heartswrestling, during an interview, and formed "The Militia" with one of his closest allies, Aaron Kendrick after revealing they were the ones behind Steven Bolton's recent financial woes and leaving him a bloody mess. At "Annihilation Day", Derek made it to the finals of a tournament to crown a new Hard-Knox Champion, only to receive a concussion at the hands of the partner of the eventual winner, PG Hewson. However, Derek and Steven found themselves paired up and given an impromptu shot at the vacated Tag Team Titles against the number one contenders, the CGS Insurgency. Derek and Bolton walked out of the arena the new Tag Team Champions. Shortly after, Bolton became an official member of "The Militia", but he and Derek repeatedly found themselves at odds over who was the leader of the team. It was during a program with "Prodigal Carnage" (Ryan Evans and Carnage Creed) before a massive tournament at "Clash For The Crown" that Derek was able to prove his superiority over Bolton by single-handily orchestrating the arrest of both members of Prodigal Carnage after spending a month publicly bashing Carnage Creed's criminal records and involvement in the Troubles. It was during this time that Derek hired STL, now known as Seth Omega, as the muscle of his flourishing faction. The night of the "Clash", Both Derek and Bolton defeated Creed and Evans in a clean sweep in their respective bracket; Derek's match with Creed became a No-DQ Match due to the intense program between the two. "Prodigal Carnage" periodically interfered throughout the rest of the show, costing Derek and Bolton the World Heavyweight Title. A few days after the event, Derek suffered a concussion following a freak accident at his home in St. Augustine and was rushed to the hospital. The near-death experience sent Derek into a mental tailspin; becoming a fanatical believer of a god he created (a "phoenix made of silver fire")and also now prone to fits of psychosis. Derek then declared his alter-ego "Wearedoomed" dead and rechristened himself as "The Silver Phoenix". What followed was a popular feud between "Prodigal Carnage" which saw Derek and Bolton lose the Titles, only to regain them the following month in a Steel Cage match after Creed betrayed Ryan Evans for the sake of his own goals. With that program done, Derek and Bolton underwent a short feud with Cougar Claire and JHG and eventually HellBound (Johnny Hyde and Otto Omega). During those few months, Derek's patience of Bolton's increasingly erratic behavior began to wear incredibly thin. He even finally managed to repair the fractured friendship between him and Ryan Evans, who was by then teetering on a heel turn. At "Honoring The Memory", Derek's tolerance of Bolton finally snapped and he and HellBound took turns pummeling Bolton into a bloody pulp, thereby effectively ending their reign over the Tag Division once and for all. After Derek cut a scathing promo about having to carry Bolton and publicly demanding a shot at the World Heavyweight Title, he was promptly suspended and placed under house arrest by then OWW President, Shockage, after Derek threatened to harm him. Seconds after that, Matt Ashburn made his return to Takedown by finishing off Bolton, beating up HellBound, and chasing Derek off. This started a feud that ultimately went nowhere after Derek, Ashburn, and several other wrestlers were abruptly fired the next month without warning. Face turn; Return to Takedown (2009; 2010) Later in 2009, Derek made a one-time return to TakeDown as a surprise partner for Ryan Evans and Carnage Creed as they defeated Shawn Stevens, Y2Jericho, and Phillipo Spade at Call To Arms. The Golden Age; Heel Turn After defeating once-time ally Seth Omega at Manifest Destiny, Derek turned heel again after revealing that he, Ryan Evans, and Matt Ashburn were the masked men responsible for attacking and injuring countless wrestlers throughout 2010. Wrestling details *'Finishers' **''Darkness Falls'' (Double Underhook Facebuster) **''The Ascension'' (Cattle Mutilation) *'Signature Moveset' **Impaler DDT **Running Enzuiguri **''The Heretic'' (Running Knee Lift into a Neckbreaker Slam) **''Paradise Lost'' (Top-rope or standing Iconoclasm into a Double-Knee Backbreaker) **''Sin-Eater'' (Inverted Figure-Four Leglock) **Diving Elbow Drop *'Common Grapples' **multiple Suplex variations ***German ***Dragon ***Tiger ***Exploder ***Butterfly ***Northern Lights ***Snap ***Belly-to-Belly ***Half-Nelson **Hammerlock Scoop Slam **Hammerlock Back Suplex **Snap STO Backbreaker **Single Arm DDT (will follow up with a Fujiwara Armbar) **Drop Toe Hold (will follow up with an STS) **Knee Breaker **Russian Leg Sweep *'Common Strikes' **Backhand Chop **Roundhouse Kick **Middle Kick **Low Kick **Dropkick **European Uppercut **Mounted Knee Strikes **Running Knee Drop **Running/Jumping Knee Lift *'Common Submissions' **''Don Bluth Special'' (Rolling Arm-Triangle Choke) **''Don Bluth Special II'' (Rolling Hammerlock Inverted Guillotine Choke) **''Don Bluth Special III'' (Rolling Inverted Headscissors Submission) **Cravate **Headlock **Chinlock **Wristlock **Hammerlock **Abdominal Stretch **Fujiwara Armbar **''Iron Maiden'' (Full Nelson w/Body Scissors) **Sharpshooter **Royal Butterfly Lock **Rolling Butterfly Lock **Cloverleaf **Crossface **STS **Single Leg Crab **Heel Lock **Cross Armbreaker **Cobra Clutch **Double Underhook Lock (followed by knee strikes; will sometimes lead to the Darkness Falls) *'Common Aerial Attacks' **Diving Knee Drop **Diving Leg Drop **Leg Drop Bulldog **Missile Dropkick *'Managers' N/A *'Affiliations' **The Entourage (2007; 2009–present) **The Militia (2008 - 2009; 2011) *'Signature Weapon' **Excalibur (Silver-studded brass knuckles) *'Nicknames' **The Silver Phoenix *'Entrance Music' **''"Back Up"'' by 12 Stones **''"Voices"'' by Rev Theory **''"Coming Home"'' by Alter Bridge **''"Skeletons" by Dangerous New Machine **''"Burn" by Mad At Gravity **'"We The Fallen" by Psyclon Nine' *'Trained' ***OWW Dungeon Alumni **Jack Storm **Aaron Kendrick **Johnny Hyde **Psycho Dragon **Vix Sin **Cory Derser **Kid Thunder **Bryan Campbell **Kerry Campbell Championships and accomplishments *'Apex Pro Wrestling' * 2012 Torneo Cibernetico participant (Co-Captain of Team Nintendo) * 2012 8-Bit Cup (as part of Team Nintendo) *'OWW Takedown' *TD World Heavyweight Championship (1x; Final) * TD Challenge Championship (2x; Final) * TD Undisputed Tag Team Championship (2x) - with Steven Bolton * Triple Crown Champion * Was named one-half of the first ever Undisputed Tag Team Champions by former OWW President, CJKerry (alongside Steven Bolton) * Created the first ever OWW talk-show segment, "Doomed TV". It ran from before SvR III until being merged with Bolton's "Pleasure Dome" at Annihilation Day (The Militia Zone); although, this current incarnation had been discontinued until it was revamped in late 2010 as "DL-TV". * Ended Carnage Creed's nearly year-long undefeated Tag-Team streak (Alongside Steven Bolton). * Is the first and only person to defeat Kid Kash one then once *'Academy Championship Wrestling' ** 1x ACW World Champion (2nd longest reign in the company's history) ** 1x ACW Omega Champion (Is officially recognized as the last Omega Champion as he merged it with the World Championship in a Title Unification match) ** 1x ACW United States Champion (Had to vacate it due to injury) ** 4x ACW Television Champion ** 2x ACW Tag Team Champion (Alongside "The Rouge Italian" Joey Brooks) *'Tulsa Wrestling Institute' ** 1x TWI Heavyweight Champion ** 1x Tag Team Champion (Alongside "The Prodigy" Ryan Evans) *'Super Pro Wrestling/Major League Wrestling '(Joint Promotion) ** 1x World Class Champion (Unified both the SPW and MLW World Titles in a three-night tourney) ** 2x SPW Tag Team Champion (Alongside "The Prodigy" Ryan Evans) ** 1x MLW Tag Team Champion (Alongside "The Prodigy" Ryan Evans) *'Dueling Dragons Wrestling' ** 1x DDW World Champion (Was stripped of the belt in an extremely controversial fashion. Derek and several other big-name wrestlers later left DDW in protest) ** Was undefeated in DDW *'Sword & Shield Wrestling' ** 1x S&S Universal Champion ** 1x S&S Television Champion ** 5x S&S Submission Champion Personal life Derek Levy is best friends with fellow wrestler, Ryan Evans. Derek is currently dating Monica Veera, aka "Vix Sin". As of March 2011, they are currently engaged to be married. Derek confirmed on his wrestling school's website that fellow teachers Hanz Kikazi and Psycho Dragon would be groomsmen, whilst Ryan Evans would serve as the best man. Derek is an animation enthusiast, citing Don Bluth as his favorite animator. In addition to his wrestling career, Derek is also currently training in both Judo and Brazilian Jiu Jistu. Category:Wrestlers